How to redeem yourself and save the planet Noob edition
by ferpet
Summary: He is not the same. He asked for a chance for redemption. His memories were taken away. He was given a new life in our world. He died again. Now, with new memories, knowing the whole picture of events, having a new opportunity, will Sephiroth be able to save everyone? Semi Self-Insert. Rated M for freedom.
1. press start

**Press Start.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy series. Damn, I don't even own this fic. My university professor does.**

_How should I start my story? Maybe say something about myself, about my previous life and how I got here? Well, you read a lot of those stories every day. I was a usual student, prepared myself to become a teacher. I had friends, family and a girlfriend. My life was a beautiful castle, built on clouds. It was a fairy tale, but every fairy tale has its end. Mine is not an exception. _

_It was late autumn in Moscow, and the condition of many roads there were not of the best kind. It is really easy to get in an accident. Lethal accident. That's what happened with me._

_%^&$^$^&%^&&*&^*&^*&^*&^%&^$^$^&%&^%^&$^&&^%&^%&*&%&^&$^&$%^$%^$%^$^$^^&%^&%&%&%%^^&%^&%&^^^%%^&%#%$#%$#_

_Well, my friend, you have interesting times ahead, but you need to __**remember **__now. Wake up!_

_%*&&&*%*&^*^*( &(&#(&)(#$)(* #)$(# ($)( #_$( )#$( )#(#($) (#$( #)($ )($) (#$) #)$( #($(# $)(#$(_)($) ($) (#_$# ($# ($)# $(_

I woke up with a terrible headache. Like after a year of non-stop drinking contest. I couldn't pull myself together, couldn't concentrate. When I looked around I found out that there were no colors around. No, there was one- green. Lots of green. And a lot of figures. "Is it the Underworld?"- I asked.

"_It is ,in a sense "-_ an ethereal voice answered. It was female from the sound of it.

"Am I dead?"- I wondered.

"_It's up for you to decide"-_ the voice answered.

"What do you mean?"

"_You don't remember, do you?"_- the voice asked. _"Sephiroth"._

"E-e-e-h, sorry, I don't follow you, what did you just say?"

"_Remember"-_she said, and I remembered…

&^$%^$^&$%^$%^$$^&%&%&%&^&^&%^$&$^&^%^&^&%^&&^*&^*&^*&^*&^*&^#*&^ *&^$*& ^$* *$!*(&$!*(&!(&$*(!$*($!&($*

_**The lab… The tests… Hojo's evil face… Pain…**_

_**Training… Born to be the best… All alone… Fear of needles… More tests…**_

_**I'm a SOLDIER… What does it mean? … Everybody is scared… Too powerful for them… Except those two… Angeal… Genesis… Friends? **_

_**WAR… It's only war… Monsters… Bandits… Rival corporations… Wutai… For what?... Blood… Too much blood… Genesis… Rivals…Who am I?...**_

_**More battles… More wars… Friendly fight… Genesis is hurt… My fault… Why can't I help him?...**_

_**Genesis is missing… Where is he?... Desertion… Treason… Why Genesis, why?... Angeal too… **_

_**It hurts… I am all alone again… What am I?**_

_**Zack… Thank you for trusting in them… Last mission… Going to leave Shinra … What are those fiends?!... What are these experiments?... Am I one of them?... WHAT THE HELL AM I?! … Somebody, please help…Genesis… Please… Don't make me choose… Please…**_

_**I AM GOD OF THIS WORLD… I DO AS I WISH… I DESIRE SACRIFICES… JENOVA… MY MOTHER… THIS IS FOR YOU… DEATHS OF THOSE VERMINS BELOW ARE FOR YOU… ZACK, YOU ARE A FOOL; I AM NO LONGER MORTAL FOR I AM GOD!...YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR ME, ZACK… WHAT IS THAT?!... I AM DEFEATED BY AN INSCECT… BY A TROOPER!...**_

_**F…O…R…G…I…V…E… me… M…O…T…H…E…R…**_

_**I AM ALIVE AGAIN… I WALK ON THE SURFACE OF THE PLANET AGAIN…DEATHS…CARNAGE… ALL FOR YOU… MOTHER…BLACK MATERIA… IT WILL DO NICELY… WHO ARE THOSE INSECTS?... WHAT ARE THEY FIGHTING FOR…MOTHER, WHY CAN'T I STOP THEM?... I KILLED ONE OF THOSE VERMINS… BUT THEY CONTINUE NONE THE LESS… AM I SCARED? … FINALLY… THE BLACK MATERIA IS MINE… THE METEOR WILL BE HERE SOON… WHAT'S THIS?!... AM I DEFEATED AGAIN?... BY THE SAME MAN?!... CLOUD… YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PUPPET… I WILL HAVE MY VENGEANCE CLOUD… YOU WON'T STOP ME…**_

_**WE'VE MET AGAIN, CLOUD… LET ME TAKE AWAY EVERYTHING YOU HOLD DEAR, CLOUD… I WILL NEVER BE A MEMORY… I am s…o…r…r…y…**_

_**Zack, Angeal, Genesis, Aerith… Forgive me for my idiocy… Goddess Minerva! Please, let me forget everything; let me start a new life where I'll find a way to atone my sins… I am sorry… Everyone…**_

_**%^$%^$%^$%^^%^*^*&&*^*&^*&^*(*^*& ^*&^&#^* &*( #&$8)(*)$ )($_) ($_ ($_)($) *&9 (&( )$* (*$) )*$)( *)**_

That was really creepy, scary and painful for my poor head. I mean, come on, what would you feel when you'll remember your past life? Especially like mine. Sephiroth, I was fucking Sephiroth.

"Who are you? What do you want?!"- I roared, scared shitless.

"_On Gaia I am known as the Goddess, on Earth I am known as Minerva, Goddess of wisdom. Your journey is not at an end, Keeper." _She was Minerva herself, and she needed me for something. But for what?

"What do you mean? What keeper? What the hell is going on?"-I continued my line of questions."

"_You are the Keeper of this world, Sepheroth, along with AVALANCHE and Turks. Your help is needed, and it was needed yesterday."_

"Why me, why not Zack, Angeal? They'll do much better in this sort of situation."-I wondered.

"_I can't resurrect them by myself… They are part of the life-stream now, part of the planet. They are out of my reach. I may be the guardian of this world but I am not in complete control. You on the other hand were not part of the planet. You prayed for another life and were brought to another world called Earth, cleansed from Jenova cells. It was in my powers to bring __**you **__back. And it will be your task to bring the others. For what, you may ask? A great threat is upon us…"-_ Realization fell upon me.

"Let me guess- Jenova…"

"_Partially. She isn't the only one. There are others like her coming…"_

"Others, like Jenova? Well, Gaia is officially in a serious trouble. What do you expect me to do?"

"_Gather others, AVALANCHE, WRO, Turks, prepare them for future battles. They won't be ready on their own." _ It was a nice embryo of a plan, but I needed something more refined. Besides, Cloud could do it, right?

"Wait, wait, and wait. They have Cloud Strife. The same Cloud Strife that saved the world two times, wiped my ass three times and who is considered to be the living awesomeness now. Did I miss something?"

"_He's dating Tifa Lockhart now."_

"Thanks for telling me. That was really useful information."-I replied sarcastically.-"Now, how do I get out of here?"

"_So you agree?"-_Minerva wondered.

"Like I have a choice. How exactly am I going to complete the task? Will I have any help? What is the political situation in the world? Wha…"-and then I was silenced.

"_You'll understand soon enough. Now, wake up!" _

And then I left my slumber…

**Reviews would be good. Does this fic have future? I beg you to review or my teacher will kill me. And that's not a joke...**


	2. You got a mail

**Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy series. Square Enix Company does.**

I woke up with a groan in a place where the whole mess started- Nibelheim mansion (as I later found out).

My body was in pain.

I couldn't move a muscle except my eyes.

Worst of all, at that moment I really needed to find a bathroom- natural needs called. At that moment it was a problem.

Just peachy…

#^&%^$&*&^&^&*&^*^^%^^&^#&(*_)*)($%#$#%^)*)(^*)(_&*(*^*&*(*^&%

After regaining an ability to stand (with leaning on the wall for support) I looked around. I was placed in a room on the second floor of the manor if my memory hadn't failed me. In a room there were a few wardrobes, an armchair and a big mirror. In the centre of the room there was a 7-foot katana stuck in the floor. I felt joy while looking at it as if I've met an old comrade in arms. You know what sword I am talking about.

Next to Masamune there was a black box on the floor, with a letter on top of it.

I dragged myself to a mirror. In front of me was a typical image of… well, now me.

I was wearing a long black coat with silver pauldrons, black boots and black clothing. The top of my clothing was open to reveal my chest, with leather SOLDIER suspenders crossed over it. My hair was long and silver with my bangs parted to either side of my face. I noticed that I was way higher than I used to be on Earth. My height was about 6'1 feet (185 cm). No wonder my body control was shot to hell. The only difference from my now usual look was my eyes. They were green, but they weren't cat like anymore.

Usually Mako infused SOLDIERS have bright blue eyes. Those who had an extreme amount of Mako in their system could have green eyes. My cat-like eyes were the result of a big amount of Genova cells. Now, that my body was purified…

After checking my looks I came to my sword. I touched the hilt. Suddenly I was attacked with images of my old life. Memories of Wutai war, fights with terrorists, my downfalls. All these memories flew through my consciousness in front of my eyes. I felt sick. All the deaths I caused…

"Don't whine, it won't help"- I reminded myself silently. Then I opened the box.

Inside there were three materias. When I looked at them closely I started to laugh really hard. I would dare to say even psychotic. One material was black. The other one was white. Meteor and Holy. Ultimate attack and ultimate defense. Together. In my possession. Damn. The last materia was really strange. It didn't have a particular color. It was constantly changing. One moment it was blue, the other it was orange, and then it was transparent. There were also a lot of gils in the box.

In order not to lose my mind (again) I started to read a note.

It said: _**"If you are reading this note, than congratulations! You are alive!**_

_**My name is Faram, god of light and messengers. Minerva asked me to look after you, keeper Sepheroth. In the box you will find 3 materias. I'm sure you recognized two of them. Don't worry-they are safe and are meant for resurrection of your dead friends, so you keep them close to you. **_

_**The third one is special. It's a glamour material. Just wish any appearance you want, and "BAM"- you are a changed man. Thou there are some restrictions-you can't change you height and facial features. Everything else, like hair color or clothes are fair deal. **_

_**If you are wondering why you haven't receive any other material, well, newsflash- you don't need them. Minerva made a good job by recreating your body-you are now a full Cetra, a living materia, so to speak. Just wish any spell you know from your memory and Lifestream coursing through you will do the rest. Though you might have to train a little, maybe. **_

_**On the first floor of the mansion you'll meet my helper. You'll recognize him immediately (little help: his fur is black). He'll get you anything you ask-for a price.**_

_**If you'll need an advice-ask the planet. It's possible for you as a Cetra. Just concentrate, though doing it in a place where connection to the Lifestream is stronger tends to do things easier.**_

_**I'll be frank to you-we don't know what kind of danger awaits the planet, we can only build theories. But you must know-it's real. The threat you are facing puts under danger other worlds, including mine. Your resurrection proves it.**_

_**About your first destination-try the Edge. Aerith is waiting.**_

_**P.S. There are rumors about your orientation. Please, prove the others that you are straight.**_

_**P.S.S. Yes, you are watched by other gods. Have fun!**_

Great! How the hell did the Ivalice god got here!

&$*%*^((&%&^$^&&^*(*)(_+)_)_()*(&*%&$^#%$ #! # $#%^$%&*^

When I descended on the first floor (after another couple hours of adjusting) I met a peculiar sight. In front of me was a black moogle. I shit you not.

"Greetings, kupo. My name is Mug. I was sent to you by…"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. You were sent by some Final Fantasy gods to help me. I get it. So, how's it working?"- I interrupted him.

"What do you mean kupo?"

"How are you able to help me?"

"I'm a merchant, kupo, you need anything, from any world, dimension or reality and I'll get it for you. For a price, of course."- he answered somehow gleefully and smugly.

"What kind of price?"-I asked rolling my eyes.

"Money, certain items or favors, kupo."

"Favors?"

"Yes, certain tasks you'll have to complete for me. I ask for a chocobo, you ask what color and so on."

"I see…"-so it seems I may become his manservant if I won't be careful. That's great.

"Oh, since it's a start of our trading relationship first service is for free. If you'll need me, just call me by my name and I'll come. Have fun, kupo!"-he added cheerfully. Well, thank the Goddess for small favors.

I left the mansion after the talk.

**Please review, people. Action starts in the next chapter.**


	3. Those who fight

**Chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy series. If only I did… **_**sigh.**_

When I came out of the mansion I looked around. Nibelheim was empty. There was no sign of people. Only wind, snow and dust. Then a sudden feeling of alert hit me. A sudden shift of the air behind me, a little "whoosh" sound-it was enough for me to jump in action.

I summoned Masamune in my left hand while rolling to the right side, dodging a trident. I cut the attacker down with my sword in half on pure instinct, pure reflex. Then I looked at the body. It was a mixture between a lizard and a turtle. Sahagin, if my memory didn't fail me at the time. But what was that thing doing outside the sewer system? (Sahagins were enemies that infested the Nibelheim sewer system in Dirge of Cereberus)

So the question was: what the hell was going on? In several seconds I received the answer.

(**MUSIC: FINAL FANTASY VII-THOSE WHO FIGHT)**

This particular answer was in form of several hundred different monsters, appearing out of slime. Sahagins, Nibel wolves, and some other types I couldn't remember at that moment. All of them had one common thing-their eyes were glowing in an unnatural orange light. By intuition I tried to look at them through the Lifestream (pretty neat, isn't it?) and discovered that they had some non-organic parts inside their heads.

It meant only one thing-they were controlled. By whom? I found the answer sooner than I would have wanted, but at the right moment to take action and minimize the damage.

But at that moment it didn't matter for I had a battle to fight.

They came in mass, trying to overwhelm me. At first I was stunned, but as the monsters approached, my body started to move on my own.

First I ran at them slashing and sending energy waves at them. Then I leapt right in the middle of them, killing monsters left and right. After this I remember only flashes.

^&%&%&%^&%*&^%$#%^&^*&%^$^%&^*^&&

_They surrounded me. I could read their wish to tear my flesh clearly. Well, their wish was impossible from the beginning. _

_Monsters lunged at me from every possible angle at once only to meet Masamune's blade which I used to slice while spinning my body._

^&%&%&%^&%*&^%$#%^&^*&%^$^%&^*^&&

_They were still coming. Waves after waves I slaughtered them, but they were still coming. Well, did wish for a good workout. But it was getting uncomfortable. It was like somebody gathered every monster from this region and sent them after me._

_So I decided to change my tactics. It was time for some magic training._

^&%&%&%^&%*&^%$#%^&^*&%^$^%&^*^&&

"_FLARE!"_

_Monsters are fried._

"_TORNADO!"_

_Monsters are blown away._

"_ULTIMA! Damn it"_

_This was getting ridiculous-monsters were still coming…_

(**MUSIC ENDS)**

^&%&%&%^&%*&^%$#%^&^*&%^$^%&^*^&&

"That (pant) was (pant) a good (pant) exercise… I'll never do it again"

After a 3 hours fight I made several conclusions.

First- my fighting skills are pretty much the same. I remember all my attacks and stances and able to use them in full power. My strength and reflexes stayed the same.

Second-my magic improved. I didn't know half the spells I casted in the last fight but thanks to being a true ancient now and thanks to the connection to the Lifestream. I was not just able to cast them without any materia but the spells were slightly more powerful than those from material users. Eat your heart out, Genesis! On the downside this way of casting spells drained me greatly.

Speaking of draining. My stamina became worse. Before being influenced by Genova I could fight for several days straight without any rest. After becoming Jenova's pawn I didn't need any rest at all. Now my stamina is the same as of your average person. This is so not good. All right not so average, but the difference is clearly seen. Only after several hours of fighting I was tired as if I've been… Hey I was fighting for several hours non-stop, so cut me some slack. Yep, I am mortal now. Only a mortal.

After thinking these thoughts I looked around. Nibelheim was wasted. Again. Fate really didn't like this backwater city.

Then I looked at the monsters' remains. I needed to find out who was controlling them. Just when I was about to look for a controlling device I heard a roar, a very familiar roar to me.

"Bahamut"- I muttered.

Bahamut-emperor of all dragons, king of skies and magic, guardian of life. But not this one. What was in front of me was an abomination. Usually white scales were now black mixed with green-violet lines. Bahamut was surrounded with a too well-known black miasma to me. But this wasn't the scariest thing. What was most horrifying was the fact that instead of a usual mug this Bahamut had the face of a man who had made my life, and lives of many people hell. It was a nightmare came true.

"WELL, WELL, WELL. IF IT ISN'T MY WAYWARD PRECIOUS PRROJECT! CAME TO RETURN TO YOUR FATHER?"- Yes, Hojo is still the same arrogant bitch.

"Sorry, you said something? I just heard you said the word "Father". Old goat, you and this word do not mix. That's a fact, supported by history. By the way, how did you find me?"

"ENERGY READINGS, WITH MY TECHNOLOGY AND MY GENIOUS MIND (I rolled my eyes at this moment. I mean, come on, can his ego get any bigger?) IT WAS EASY TO FIND YOU."

"And this body?"

"A LITTLE EXPERIMENT OF MINE, THOUGH CAPTURING THE BAHAMUT WAS A LITTLE HARD FOR MY DEEPGROUND FORCES."

Deepground, he _**f#$%ing **_resurrected Deepground. No wonder though. He probably got some cloning facilities or something. It is possible with his twisted mind.

"AND NOW, SUBJECT SEPHIROTH, YOU'RE GOING BACK TO LAB!"

Oh, joy… Well, usual day for those who fight.

**Authors note: People, I need your help and ideas. Could you suggest some secondary weapons for Sephiroth? It's needed for a plot. Plus if you have any other ideas, please, I pretty much begging you, review or P.M. me. I need to know what you think about this fic.**


End file.
